The Consequence of Taunting
by retroelectric
Summary: In which Merlin needs reassurance and Arthur shows him in the only way he knows how.


A/N: After a long hiatus and getting into so many fandoms I settle on writing one PWP for Merlin. I just can't stand how adorable the chemistry between them two.

Summary: In which Merlin needs reassurance and Arthur shows him in the only way he knows how.

* * *

The knights were sleeping around the dying bonfire that Merlin had lit with the tinderbox. The young warlock fidgeted by himself, stubbornly sitting across the King who was sitting against the log and staring right at him. Merlin understood that look.

"I can keep a lookout, Sire," he muttered, somewhat petulantly, "You should rest."

"Are you trying to order your master around?"

"No, of course not! I was just offering! I'm not the one who constantly snaps at the nearest victim available—" He glared at Arthur meaningfully, "Don't look at me like that! You'll throw something at me tomorrow when you realise I'm right and you need to sleep!"

"I can function perfectly well, Merlin. Quit your chattering and lie down."

"No."

Merlin glared at him, because he knew Arthur was lying about being able to function well without sleep, and both of them were equally stubborn.

"Even if I let you keep a lookout, you're bound to fall asleep halfway. And you barely know how to defend yourself. So do as I say, Merlin." The king gave him a hard look.

"I thought you said you liked that I didn't always listen. That you liked my insolence."

"When exactly did I say that to you?" They both kept quiet when Gwaine tossed in his deep sleep, but the knight just snored on obliviously.

"Two nights ago."

Arthur smirks. "Yes, I suppose, but that was in the past. You're insolent now and I don't like it."

"Just because I don't want to listen to you? Oh, what are you going to do, sire?" Merlin stretches his leg on the ground to kick Arthur's leg playfully, "Scold me? Make me scrub your floors?"

The easy charm Merlin's grin had an instant effect on him, the king muttering quietly to him, "You and your damn pretty throat should be choked."

"You're threatening to abuse your poor servant, Arthur? That's such noble behaviour, really, I can't stand it—" And in a quick movement, Arthur was upon him, grabbing Merlin's face, while the dark haired insolent young man continued with a taunting grin, "—For the greater purpose, I assume? I might let you try."

"And try I will. Get up, Merlin."

With that order, Arthur grabbed him by his wrist firmly, the servant yelping as Arthur just cupped his mouth with his palm to quiet him, manhandling him away from their camp site and then just forcing him up against a thick tree trunk. His knee slid in between his legs and he kissed his insolent servant hard.

"Is it your purpose to infuriate me?" Arthur snarled quietly in his ear, "What do you think you're doing, Merlin? Giving me those pining looks all day. You must realise I'm getting married in a month's time." A harsh nip to his pouty bottom lip, "I thought I told you this must stop, you looking at me like—" Another rough kiss, "You're in love with me."

"Well, you too, Arthur, mgh—thought you'd stop too. Stop pining after me, you idiot."

Arthur could feel the curve of his soft lips upwards, slipping his fingers in Merlin's hair and tugged, making him cry out against his mouth again but just muffled it, not wanting their little escapade to be found out by any of his knights. The king was kissing him so needily like he couldn't possibly survive without Merlin, and when he pulled away, he stared at his servant, looking flushed and beautiful and grinning at him with his mouth ravished by his kisses, panting, still having the cheek to—

"Wow, you really want me that badly, sire?"

"Yes, I told you earlier," he muttered roughly as he kissed Merlin's jaw and neck and had him shuddering and gripping onto his shirt desperately, "Your damn pretty throat should be choked by my cock. That's what gets you off, doesn't it, Merlin? Look at you, getting all hard and ready for your master…"

Merlin whimpered against his kisses and let his neck be kissed and bruised, trying to get Arthur out of his breeches before himself as he willingly slid to his knees in a practised motion, "Good boy. You've always known how to please me," he muttered, feeding his half hard erection into Merlin's opened mouth, grabbing the back of his head and guiding his motions, "You're always so willing to suck your Master's cock. I want to see you choking on it."

"Mngh—nh,ah-" Merlin tried to say Arthur's name, his blue eyes starting to water already, but Arthur was starting to make him swallow down the length of him, fuck, his throat even expanding to accommodate his thick girth, just like that, making the King groan and stare at how lewd his body was.

"That's a proper little whore, Merlin," he snarled, starting to hear Merlin choke, "You're letting me fuck your throat and making you choke—"

"NH—hnn, nhah-sto—mh!"

"What's that, darling? You want me to stop?" He grinned and kept snarling, "You got on your knees without me having to tell you, you're such a well trained slut for my cock, aren't you?"

He pulled out and left Merlin to choke and cough and catch his breath, shaky and adorable.

"Well aren't you? Get up."

Merlin obeyed, leaning against the tree still panting and glaring at Arthur furiously, his cock making the front of his trousers get wet involuntarily, "Damn it, Arthur, if you're on one of your damn power trips again—"

"Shut up. You like it." Then he was kissed roughly, a tinge of kindness beneath it as he practically bruised his pretty mouth, "Call me _Master_."

"B-Bastard." Merlin mumbled, voice muffled against his King's neck, "Royal prat."

"Yeah?"

He yelped again as he was rid of his trousers rather quickly, Arthur pinning his back against the tree bark and spreading his legs open, lifting and holding him there, spreading his taut little cheeks open. The king gritted his teeth slightly as he fingered his little hole, realising he was wet and slicked with oil, and—

"Dirty little slut, you actually prepared yourself for me. Did you expect this? Answer me." He looked at Merlin's flushed, embarrassed face, "Merlin. You were waiting for this, weren't you?"

Merlin whimpered, helplessly grinding down his bottom into the prying fingers that slid in and worked him open, "Y-Yeah, I was, master, I'm sorry, I—"

"Good boy. I like that from you." Arthur prepared him open, fucking his big, rough fingers inside his hole, sliding in two, three digits, "Shh, don't be sorry. I love how needy you are for me. You hear that, darling? You're so needy and tight and wet."

"AH-hn, yeah, I hear you, master, ngh—" Arthur raked his fingers against his prostate which had him jolt, the bark digging into his clothes and back, ignoring it for all it was worth. Merlin giving him the most gorgeous, debauched display, legs spread and cock wet and hard and dripping and hole gradually gaping open and clenching with every hit to the sensitive ball of nerves buried within him, "Master, please-!"

Arthur grunted and ignored the rustle he heard from several metres away, just grabbing him there and keeping him into position as he started to slide the thick, soaked head of his cock inside his servant's little hole.

"I can't stand it when you beg like that," he muttered in his ear, nipping it as he groaned and buried himself inside slowly, hearing Merlin's adorable whimper, "Like you'll die if I don't feed you my cock. Shh, I'm here." He started to fuck, getting in so deep that Merlin's eyes rolled slightly, mouth gaping slightly open prettily.

"Ah, hah, ngh—Arthur, NH! Master, please, it's so deep-I-hah, don't think I can—"His voice was ragged and that was the single most erotic thing he ever heard in his life, making his cock throb right inside Merlin as he was fucked rougher, bark biting into his skin.

"What do you think you can't?" He grunted and kept his thighs splayed open haphazardly, Arthur staring at how unbelievably lewd the display of his taut, scrawny body was.

"HN!I don't think I can, ahh, be quiet, sire—" his voice a bit broken, which only served to get Arthur hotter.

"Of course you can't. I don't care."

Then he was pulling out and letting Merlin back on his feet, turning him around and making him grasp onto the bark helplessly while he impaled him yet again. The king had grabbed him in by his other wrist, starting a rather rough rhythm, pounding him so deeply while Merlin gasped and made the prettiest broken screams, telling him—

"Arthur, fuck—AH, don't be so rough, please, nh, hah-" His blue eyes widened when Arthur was most definitely just ramming right into his prostrate, making him scream and squeal desperately, trying to grasp onto the bark for purchase but that only just hurt. Arthur didn't care, completely incensed with desire to fuck him, the king grunting and breathing heavily as he kissed his shoulder, watching the gorgeous curve of his cheekbone and nape of his neck.

"Liar. You like it when I fuck you hard," he snarled, "You drove me up to this point, didn't you Merlin? You wanted me to make you cum without even touching you, soaked and needy, you want me to sow my seed inside of you—"Another rough thrust, making Merlin yelp and clench his muscles tighter involuntarily, Arthur groaning at the sensation and drove in harder incensed by his little reactions,"God, you're doing that on purpose. What are you doing? Trying to tell me—"A thrust, "I won't have it—" And another, snarling, "Any better without you?"

"AH, nh, y-yes!" Merlin whimpered, writhing beneath him prettily, moving his hips back into the furious thrusts, frantic and hot.

Arthur finally let go of his hand on his hip to wrap his rough fingers around his servant's needy arousal, stroking him once, twice, before he sobbed prettily and came so hard Merlin was left winded.

"Liked that, didn't you?" Arthur growled, desperately kissing the nape of his neck and pulling him in just so he could get his hands and mouth and cock all over and inside his body, "Good boy, you're right…I won't have it better without you—fuck-" He spent himself inside him deeply, groaning and clutching onto Merlin to keep him up, keep them both up as they caught their ragged breaths.

Arthur pulled out and let Merlin redress, watching the other looking at him with slight uncertainty in his sleepy eyes, and the king couldn't stand that look.

He leaned in and kissed him gently in comparison to their rough lovemaking, then kissed the top of Merlin's head, ruffling his hair. Arthur smiled at him warmly, and it was all the reassurance Merlin needed.

He smiled back at him, beamed so wide his eyes crinkled, and quipped, "Better than sentencing me to scrubbing your floors, isn't it?"

"Who said you were getting out of that?"


End file.
